Remote control vehicles have long been in existence for utilization as toys or for industrial and other commercial purposes. Remote control vehicles can include cars, boats and aircraft. Generally, such remote control vehicles include some form of motive power coupled to a power supply and control elements such as steering elements. The power supply and steering elements are coupled to servo motors or other onboard control devices. The remote control vehicle also includes a transmitter coupled to these servo motors or other controls. Separate from the remote control vehicle, a control device is provided which includes a transmitter that can communicate with the transmitter onboard the remote control vehicle. The control device includes control inputs (such as for steering) which can be encoded, transmitted to the remote control vehicle, and interpreted as control signals for the servo motors or other controls. Power supply motive power, and steering inputs can thus be provided to the vehicle remotely.
One variation on such remote control vehicles is to at least partially substitute the control device with an at least partially automated control system. With such an at least partially automated control system, the operator need not actively control power and/or steering of the remote control vehicle, but rather merely oversees some details of control of the remote control vehicle, such as a desired final destination for the remote control vehicle. The control system then provides control inputs to move the remote control vehicle from a current location to a final destination.
Such semi-autonomous or fully autonomous remote control vehicles which are in the form of aircraft are often referred to as “drones.” Such drones can include fixed wing aircraft, but most typically include one or more propellers mounted to a body. A control system is typically provided which controls at least some of the aspects of flight of the drone. For instance, a control system can be provided to maintain an attitude of the drone being approximately upright and stationary unless inputs into the control system call for movement of the drone to a new location. Altitude of the drone can also be maintained by such a control system unless inputs direct the drone to adjust elevation. An operator thus need not be actively involved in stabilizing the drone, but merely provides inputs to move the drone from one location to another.
More recently it has been proposed and to some extent implemented for drones to travel from a start location to a finish location in a pre-programmed fashion. For instance, packages can be delivered from a warehouse or other start location to a customer or other finish location by having the drone pick up the package (with or without human intervention) at the start location and then fly a course from the start location to the finish location. The package can then be dropped off and the drone typically returns to the start location, such as for refueling, maintenance and/or collection of other packages for further deliveries.
Significant portions of the world's transportation infrastructure are occupied in the transportation of packages and other items from a start location to a finish location. In many instances these packages are relatively lightweight and relatively small. To deliver such packages as efficiently as possible, especially for goods that are in relatively high demand, warehouses are provided throughout the country which can store an assortment of such items. When a customer requests such an item, the item is put into a package (if needed), provided with shipping information and loaded onto a truck or other vehicle. Delivery personnel drive the truck along a route and drop off packages at the addresses identified thereon. While such package delivery is generally effective, it requires the fuel and maintenance of the delivery vehicle, occupies a portion of the transportation infrastructure and requires a driver to transport the vehicle from the warehouse or other origin to the customer or other delivery location.
While replacement of delivery of at least some relatively small and relatively lightweight packages with delivery by drone has been proposed, and to some extent implemented at least on an experimental basis, problems remain to be overcome. One particular problem is how to safely finish the delivery of a package from a drone to a customer without damage to the package, the drone, or property or personnel at the delivery location. Drones typically include multiple propellers, which can be ducted to provide some protection, but still present an opportunity for injury to personnel or to the drone itself, or adjacent property. When the drone travels low to the ground for final package delivery, there is an opportunity for individuals to attempt to tamper with the drone.
In some instances the drone merely delivers packages to a “backyard” of a residence. However, not all addresses have such a “backyard” and still the necessity to navigate around obstacles such as trees and a house, must occur for safe drone delivery of a package. Furthermore, if the package is merely dropped into a backyard location, the package is susceptible to damage upon landing too hard, or to the elements, such as being exposed to the rain, or excessive sunlight, temperature, etc. Accordingly, a need exists for a suitable reliable receptacle to which packages can be conveniently delivered from a drone to overcome the aforementioned problems.